Her Savior
by princex
Summary: After Sonic saves Amy Rose from Metal Sonic, Amy decides to stick around by his side. Sonic doesn't like it one bit.


A/N: I've desperately wanted to give Amy a rewrite since I feel like her crush on Sonic is overemphasized. Here, I wanted to make Sonic an example for her to follow, and later grow into her own hero. I also really love the concept of found families; I'm thinking of continuing this as an exploration of Amy's friendships with other characters.

"Why can't I come with you?"

The girl stared up with wide, teary eyes at her savior. The ethereal beauty of her surroundings escaped her; the area was covered with exotic foliage of all colors and scents. She had stubbornly followed her hero to this place, as she had just appointed herself as his sidekick.

Sonic sighed. It was his job to save those in need—Amy Rose was no different, yet she was adamant about following him everywhere! Didn't this go against the Hero Rulebook or something? Why couldn't she just go back to…wherever she came from?

Sonic walked over to Amy, placing his hands gingerly on her shoulders. "Amy, you're just a little kid. I go head to head with all kinds of badniks and you're just not cut out for that! And besides, I don't want you to go down this road and anyway…don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

Amy huffed in defiance. "I don't have parents! I'm all alone…" She shamefully cast her gaze downwards. "But…I can think for myself! I don't need you to tell me what to do, so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

It was difficult to keep her voice steady; thinking about her parents always caused her great sadness. It was true: she didn't have parents who were worried about her…because they never cared to begin with. Her father was largely absent from her life, very much due to her mother's wishes. No, it wasn't her father who had truly cast her away…

Sonic became sympathetic; he didn't have parents either, though it rarely caused him the distress Amy was prone to feeling. "Amy, I know where you're coming from. Trust me," he added as Amy threw him a cold look. "I don't have parents either. Well, I guess that's obvious," he amended as he scratched his head sheepishly. "I mean, can you imagine parents being okay with their kid running around the world beating up bad guys on a regular basis?"

Amy was obstinate. "So then there's no problem for me!" she insisted.

"You don't get it, Amy…I'm on my own because no one was there to take care of me. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger if I can help it."

Sonic really did feel sorry for Amy, especially as the tears welled up in her eyes gradually began to roll down her cheeks. Sonic didn't regret the path he had chosen for himself—he always considered it his destiny, a destiny he didn't bemoan in the least. Sonic was a free spirit—he always was, always would be. Adventure was simply a given for him.

But Amy? One look at the pink hedgehog told him all he needed to know. What she really wanted was a home, and Sonic was, at best, an RV. He couldn't possibly let an obviously traumatized girl live the inconstancy of his life.

Amy interrupted his troubled thoughts. "I don't care. You're everything I've ever wanted to be…you do whatever you want, whenever you want! You're _free_…" She choked on this last syllable. For too long, she had known confinement, the embarrassment of a mother who had never wanted her in the first place. Amy wanted to escape from her; she wanted to prove that she was more than just an accident, an unwanted, unloved child who should never have seen the light of day. She wanted to be strong and independent…like Sonic.

Though being kidnapped by Metal Sonic had scared her out of her wits, she had also never felt more alive. She rarely had the opportunity to venture outdoors, and the places she glimpsed as she was taken away by Metal Sonic were simply extraordinary, despite the cold claws of her captor. Amy wanted to experience the world's splendor to the fullest, without a robot as her mode of transportation, of course. She had decided that, when she escaped, she would never return home. She knew her mother wouldn't care…she would probably be content with the possibility of Amy's death.

Sonic wasn't sure what could possibly dissuade Amy from joining him. At the same time, he felt a pressing need to take her with him. He couldn't live with himself knowing this poor girl could very well find herself in yet another abusive home or, worse, left on the streets to fend for herself. He _had_ to take care of her; he was the only one who could. Yet he also wasn't sure _how_ he would care for her—she would be more of a burden than anything, as she wasn't able to defend herself. Sonic suddenly pictured Amy strapped to him like a baby as he fought one of Dr. Robotnik's fiendish creations. He suppressed the urge to laugh.

Sonic finally gave in, though not without some reservation. "Alright, Ames, you win. You can come with me." Amy was about to let out a victory cheer, when Sonic rose his hand to silence her. "But…I need to make sure you can defend yourself."

Amy scoffed. "Of course I can! Watch this!" Amy then proudly whipped out a disproportionately large hammer seemingly out of thin air. She smugly held it in the air without difficulty, delighted to see Sonic in total disbelief.

"You…where the _heck_ did you get _that_?! How come you couldn't just whack that bucket of bolts yourself?"

Amy giggled. "Well, first of all, it's one of my mom's inventions…and secondly, I'd like to see _you_ try and whack _anything_ when a creepy robot is squeezing the life out of you!"

Sonic was silent for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Jeez, you're full of surprises, aren't you? We're gonna have a lot of fun together, I just know it!"

Amy brightened. It was then that she knew that she was given a second chance at life…now, she could make her own choices; she could be a hero herself, just like Sonic! She never imagined a day like this would come…

With a wide grin etched on her face, she ran up to Sonic and gave him what would later be her signature suffocating hug. She laughed as she heard Sonic's strained breathing. The moment would live on forever in her memories: the beginning of a lifelong journey with her first friend, the beginning of many more friendships to come, the beginning of her very life.


End file.
